Letters of Love
by xxchannylovexx
Summary: Chad is leaving to film a movie for a year. After a huge fight with Sonny, he leaves without saying goodbye the right way to her. He decides he need to say something to her to make sure everythings okay. More to say - WRITE something to her. CHANNY love.
1. Love, Chad

**Hello! You guys probably are wondering "**_**why didn't you post a new chapter for I promise forever sonny yet?!" Well, I've been busy with school work, even on vacation I need schoolwork because I'm going on vacation to Cancun April 9**__**th**__** so I won't be able to update. Anyway – I hope you like this nice short story I will be writing. Hope you like and Review!! **_

_**--- **_

_**Television Channel – Hollywood 411. **_

"_Chad Dylan Cooper; Hollywood's Hottest Heartthrob – Has just finished his final season of Mackenzie Falls! What will he do next? He has said he is going to be staring in a new Drama in 2 years after filming his new movie, "Finding You" that will Premiere the summer of 2011 ! As the producer stated, the movie will be filmed in Paris. Can't wait – Stay tuned for more - & coming up next: Lady Gaga really pregnant? Death of female actress Julie Andrews & more!" _

**Wow, can't believe I'm actually on my way to Paris for a whole year. Sure, it was exciting at the moment – but now I kind of don't want to go. It bothers me leaving everyone in California. Something's been bugging me since I was at the airport. I've decided I should send a letter to someone I had unfinished business with. **

Dear Sonny,

I know your probably waiting to rip up this letter, but before you do I need to tell you something. I don't think- scratch that, I know we didn't say goodbye the right way, and I don't think I will be able to survive this flight regretting the fight we had last night. I know we usually fight and makeup but it hurt to know you said that you hate me and hope to never see me again. What hurt more was that you promised to go to the airport to say goodbye to me, but you never showed up. Probably cause your still mad about what I said.

Look, I didn't mean it when I said I'm more talented than you and I get to do a real movie while you do a dumb comedy show. You know I've always told you that you are very talented.

But seriously what really bugged me is that you told everyone that I sing in the shower when you walked into my dressing room and heard me sing to Hannah Montana, even though I think Miley Cyrus sings better. Point is – you shouldn't have told the whole So Random! Cast. They all made fun of me.

Doesn't matter anymore anyway, I don't even remember how our fight started yesterday. Your probably wondering why I'm even writing to you or what the point of this letter, well there is two reasons I am writing this.

One – I'm… sorry. Yeah I know I don't really apologize often but, I know what I said was wrong. You're very talented at what you're doing and you should never doubt your acting skills. We have gotten closer over the year when we admitted we had some feelings for each other. We never took it to the next step, probably cause I'm knows as a heartbreaker.

Listen Sonny, what I am about to tell you is coming from my heart, so please trust me on this.

The reason I've never asked you out is because you were so different from all the other girls. Every girl in the world would kill to go out with me on a date. They would be so star struck that they faint of my appearance. But you – you're so hard to read. You aren't one of those girls who try to get my attention by trying to do me favors. Everything I say, a girl will admire and follow. You always challenge me, fight back, and don't see me as Hollywood's Heart Breaker. You see me as Chad. A real guy, and to say the truth, you bring out the best in me. You put some kind of spell on me where I can show real feelings I've never showed anyone.

All those other girls I've dated ended because of you – I would always say this girl isn't Sonny so I broke up with them. You're probably wondering "what does all this mean?" Well as hard as this is to say to you here I go: I love you, Sonny.

Ever since I met you, I loved your laugh. You made me laugh when you acted all fan girl on me, which I thought was one reason I thought you weren't going to be the girl I dreamed of meeting. But that all changed when I saw you minus the fat suit. You were … gorgeous. The fact that you hated me and called me a jerk, made you different. It's something I like about you when we fight. I charm you, and you take it me being conceited and its fun pushing your buttons. But that's what makes me love you. The fact that you won't take my crap and let me tell you what to do. You treat me like a person, not a god like everyone else.

Hope I you can forgive me. I don't want you to think I don't care, because I do. I don't expect you to say I love you back, or think I am pathetic. Just know how I really feel about you. (By the way, don't you DARE show this to anyone.)

Love,

Chad.

Hope you like it – anyway please review if you like it – if you don't, tell me what you think was wrong.

SPOILER: NEXT IS SONNYS LETTER. I will try and update soon, but I want at least 10 or more reviews. If I can't get that many by the time I log in after vacation, I guess I will just suspect you don't like this story.

XOXO – channylover (:


	2. Dear Chad

Channy-luva96 – MY 1ST REVIEWER x3! Your awesome.

**Okay I wrote this as soon as I was done with Chapter One, but remember – the more reviews the more you get closer to the Chapter. **

_**--- **_

"_Sonny! Fan mail is here!" Josh, the mail man yells outside my dressing room. _

"_Uh, is there a lot?" I asked. _

"_Yeah, but other than fan mail, you got a letter from someone." He says. _

"_Okay thanks." I thanked him and took the fan mail first and put it on my counter to read, but first I should read the letter that I left on Tawni's long lay down chair. I looked who it's from and instantly wanted to rip it up, but Tawni came in and said "is this a bad time?" she asked. _

"_No, but I just got a letter from the jerk that I clearly don't want to talk to ever again." I said angrily. _

"_Whoa, as right as I always am – I think you should read the letter." She said._

"_Why? He was harsh to me and I think he deserved not to be talked to." I say._

"_Just read it. Trust me or not, you never know what to expect." Tawni said and then after applying lipstick, she left. I sat down on the couch and began to read._

_--_

**It's been about 2 weeks already and still no reply from Sonny. Maybe she didn't get my letter? Or maybe she just completely hates me. I better go to my dressing room trailer and cool off a little. New mail should be here in a moment. **

"**Mr. Cooper, you got a mail today – but it's not fan mail." The guy told me. I suspected it would be my mom or my little sister sending me another I miss you card with colorings on it. But as I read the address, I instantly ran inside for some privacy as I began reading. **

Dear Chad,

You were right. When I first saw this letter, I was ready to rip it up and shred it. But, Tawni – or as you call her, Blondie, insisted that I read the letter since she is "always right". So I did and I was in shock. First, I want to apologize. I promised that id be there when you left, but I never showed because I was still completely furious at you. I didn't think anything could ever hurt you, Chad. I thought whatever I said to you could never hurt. All our fights were of stupid reasons. Every word you told me during our arguments – it _hurt._ I have feelings Chad. Whenever I called you a jerked, you liked it. Just like you said in your letter. Don't get me wrong, our arguments are what bring us closer somehow and it makes you seem fun. But you know Chad, you can go a little off hand.

I only told my cast about the whole singing in the shower thing was because you told your cast about how I got into argument with a guy because he wouldn't accept my offer of money when I thought he was a hobo and it was really embarrassing. Btw – Hannah and Miley are the SAME PERSON, for the last time.

Just to remind you, the huge fight started how you came into the prop house and asked me to give a banner to my cast and it had written in big words "BYE LOSERS". I got mad, I confronted you and you told me that I shouldn't be on So Random if I can't 'take a joke'. That really wasn't funny Chad. You were my friend and yet, you called me a loser. After that you doubted my skills, I called you names and I said I never wanted to speak to you again.

I know I was a little of hand with saying that, but it really hurt me since you were going to leave for a whole year and tell me I'm unskilled. Since I understand what leaving everyone is like, I forgive you. When I left Wisconsin, I left everyone behind. I even left without saying goodbye to a good friend. Sometimes I wish I could have done the same like you – write a letter.

Chad, I am different from other girls because I don't see you like they do, which you already know. I wanted to know you better. I wanted to see the real Chad you are. I don't want to be all fan girl on you when you can be the biggest jerk of all and I don't even know you but yet I worship you like every other billions of girls. No, I am not like that. Maybe at first I was just a bit too Star struck. It was my second day shooting and you were famous and I didn't really meet anyone famous except my cast so yeah, you can't imagine what that feels like.

Chad Dylan Cooper, you have no idea how happy you made me when you said those 3 words. I was literally crying. I've waited so long after Gotcha' with Gilroy; I know we had feelings and stuff but I saw how you treated me then other girls. I didn't know you did all those heart breaking because of – me. Because Chad: I love you too.

I still don't understand why you didn't tell me before. If you had always loved me, why did you become so harsh sometimes? Yeah, its fun to push my buttons, can't blame you there. But you have no idea how long I waited to hear that.

But you need to grow up a little Chad. If you love me, and I love you- I want to have a real relationship. Not go on a date or two and you decide you don't want me anymore. I don't want to have to constantly call you a jerk for you being rather jerk-like to me. I don't want to fight with you all the time. I want you to except my cast mates and treat my heart the way I deserve to be treated.

I don't want you to give me that crap that you don't want to be in a real relationship yet because we didn't date yet. But Chad, you need to understand that if two people like each other, sure it's good to date. But love – you need to put commitment into it. Sorry if I'm going all "relationship know it all" on you, but I want you to be able to do this – for me. Wow it's been 2 hours and I think this letter is perfect. You're probably wondering how this took almost 2 weeks to send well, I actually send it about a week before you sent your letter, and since you're in Paris –it takes a while to get there. I kept making drafts because I want this to be perfect.

I have to go rehearse now. Hope you get my letter soon. Love you. Oh and btw – sorry but I kind of told Marshall about your letter. And my cast. And my Mom. And Josh. I even told Brenda; Sorry hope you can forgive me *smiles*.

Love you,

Sonny

XOXO

---

Okay so if you think Sonny was a little too much – tell me. IF you think it was good – tell me. Either way you have to review – OR – I will haunt you down and force you to eat Hot Peruvian Peppers ! Love you guys! X3

Once again thank you to my first reviewer ! Channy-luva96


	3. Dear Sonny

**Okay still no 10 reviews, but I like this story idea. So the chapters must go on! **

--

"_Sonny Sonny Sonny!" Tawni yelled as I was watching Twilight in the Prop house. _

"_What is it?" I asked, trying not to miss the scene where Bella gets bitten. _

"_Oh I guess if you want I should leave you alone and let you read your letter from Chad later!" she said teasingly. I jumped off the couch and snatched it in joy of knowing Chad wrote back. I was about to open it but I saw that Tawni was over excitingly behind me grabbing my shoulders looking from the side of my head waiting. _

"_Uh, a little privacy please?" I said. She made a sigh and told me to tell her about it later. I opened the letter and began to read. _

Dear Sonny,

I'm so glad that you wrote back. So as a response to your letter, I am writing this. So firstly, don't sweat it sonny, I mean sure I was sad that that was going to be the last time I saw you which was the day of the fight, and you didn't come to the airport but really, I understand you were mad and didn't want to see me. It still creeps me out. One whole Year. Sure, I've filmed in a bunch of places for movies. But, this time its way different. I didn't know you when I filmed my last movie. I guess I have never been apart from you really since I met you.

A whole year of not sitting at lunch and being better than everyone else, not going on the Mackenzie falls set, not picking on your cast mate, which was fun but most of all one year without- _you._

Look Sonny, every argument we had I always had the picture that we were just joking around. Except the fight from yesterday which I did take serious, but I never knew I hurt you every time. And trust me, we fight a lot. I guess you do have the right to call me a jerk. So I'm sorry for all those times. BTW – no their not, Hannah has blond hair and Miley has brown.

Again, I'm sorry for doing that. I guess I knew I wasn't going to miss your cast in some way, so I wanted to show you guys, but I wasn't about to just lose my cool – so I said Bye Losers. Sorry.

Trust me, I feel you sonny. I didn't want to leave you. Don't take this the wrong way or anything – but I didn't think I was going to miss you this much. I really do miss you a lot. I guess when you confess your love for the first time to someone, you just miss being with them.

That's why I love you. You don't care about my fame and money. You care about the person inside, the real Chad. To say the truth, I never knew what love felt like. I always thought that I would never find the one because very girl out there is just either in love with me, or don't care about me – which I doubt very much since I'm CDC, the greatest. But I did meet the one. You were the one girl who loved me, in a way that it was for who I really am, and you care about me, just like I care about you. I know when you opened my letter you must have been like Chad cares for me? Well yeah, I don't care for much people. Only _special_ people like you.

Oh and good job on telling the whole state of California, real nice Sonny.

Actually, I'm not mad. I guess if we are going to be … boyfriend and girlfriend- then people should know. About that, well- every time I got with a girl and dumped them is because I felt like my heart will hurt. Like my heart didn't feel right with that person. When I think of you, I feel like I've dated you since I met you. Usual girls I dump after a few days. But I know this one is going to be right. I could confess my love by phone or in person cause I was … scared. You might not love me back, or you would think it's dumb. But after thinking about it- you're not that kind of person and if you didn't feel the same, then I would have to live with it.

Listen up Son Shine, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I am very mature and grown up, so don't go all bossy on me. Okay I will Try, and only for your sake – try to be a little bit maybe nicer to your cast. I will never play with your heart like that Sonny. Even after all I've done that has made it hurt … well – I guess you were right all along. I am a jerk.

It hurts sometimes thinking about you. I get lost and my heart just feels lonely since you're not here and I have nothing of yours to remember you. I wonder what shampoo you use, your hair always smells so delicious, ha. Well I have to memorize this scene. Hope I get a letter from you soon. Love you, even though were a long way apart.

P.s: everything you do is perfectly perfect to me. (:

Love,

Chad Dylan Cooper. Or just Chad.

CANCUN WAS AWESOMEE! Anyway – you guys like? If you want me to get typing faster, then REVIEW! Even if you already reviewed before! That's all I ask (:

Love,

Me.


	4. Love, Sonny

**Sorry everyone, I've been having a lot on my mind lately and I've been very busy with school, friends, boys, and a bunch of other crap. To make it up I am giving you this chapter and the next one sooner since I'm feeling loving today. Here it goes. **

_CHAD: _

"_Love me, and never let me go Tyler!" one of my co-stars, Amanda said during a scene for her main character. _

"_I promise I will this is the last time you will see me, my love. Just promise me one thing: that you will never fall in love again." My character, Tyler, said. _

_END OF SCENE _

"_Mr. Cooper, there is a letter here for you if you don't mind giving it to you know since you are on your way to your lunch break. It's from Sonny by the way, just letting you know since something is going on with both of you and writing to each other." Josh said. _

"_That's none of your business, and yes I would take the letter now, thank you." I said. _

Dear Chad,

Your right, because even when I was mad at you, I still cried at the thought of not seeing you for a whole year to fight with me like old times with fine's and goods. It makes me smile knowing you actually miss me. I would never have guessed it would be me you missed most while you're probably having fun filming a movie. I always have fun filming for So Random. Ugh Chad, Miley wears a blonde wig to disguise herself as Hannah!

Ah, you have no idea how much I miss you. Your hair, your smirk, your Chadness, and especially: your deep blue eyes. They are so hypnotizing!

With that out of the way, don't sweat it Chad. If you didn't know that you hurt me, then I can't really say it's your fault so I forgive you. We just need to trust each other more and quit fighting like little kids, even though it is pretty fun (:

Every time I get a letter from you, I feel like jumping around and screaming to the whole world that I got a letter. It's crazy cause after I read it over and over again, I keep smiling a lot and everyone walks past me like whoa she is in a good mood. Of course I care and love you for who you are, I'm not those girls. I'm glad you know that. Aw I'm special? Aw you are too sweet, well sometimes. Hey! It's not my fault I got over excited and I felt like sharing news with everyone, you know me. I understand why you were afraid to confess you loved me by phone or person, to say the truth I felt the same too. I'm glad you're going to be nicer to my cast.

You're not a jerk Chad, only sometimes.

I wish I can see you just one last time, I don't feel the way I said bye to you was right, and it angers me. I feel so stupid; I regret not saying bye to you when I had the chance to. Well, I have to go to the studio now. Try to get the time to reply back though. I love you, and I'd walk a thousand miles to see you.

P.s: its strawberry. (:

Love,

Sonny

Well sorry for the long wait. Guess what : only two more chapters (: then maybe a epilogue. Hope you guys review a lot, so I can start the next chapter!

Love, Me

Oh and join the "Friends for Change" to make a difference and stop story stealers !


	5. Letter So Short

**YOUR GUNNA PROBABLY LOVE ME AFTER THIS, BUT HATE ME FOR ENDING THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE DRAMA [: **

_Sonny_

_Sonny enters to her dressing room gasping for breath as she was running from lunch, slamming and locking her door shut as you hear people yelling from outside. _

"_Ugh I can't believe Grady screamed out in the Cafeteria that Chad and I have something going on. Now everyone is asking me what Grady means by that! So now I'm stuck in here till everyone leaves me alone." Sonny explains to Tawni as she was throwing out fan mail. _

"_Ah, I can't wait to see what people are going to react like when they find out YOU AND CHAD; it's hysterical because I knew you guys liked each other from day 1!" Tawni laughs. _

"_Okay I guess I'm sorry for not listening to you when you said I liked him. Anyway I'm going to take a nice nap, so wake me up when everyone leaves." Sonny said as she lied on the couch they had just moved in into their room, covering her face with a pillow. _

_After what is 2 min later – "Oh I almost forgot Sonny, there's a letter for you from Chad." _

"_WHAT! WHERE?" She yells as if it was Lady Gaga she was meeting, jumping off the couch so fast, she was probably faster than Edward Cullen in Twilight when he stopped the truck. _

"_Here gosh! No thank you Tawni, you're so wonderful and pretty?" Tawni says like it was obviously true. _

"_Fine, thank you, you're so wonderful and pretty."_

_As Sonny opens the letter she notices something. _

"_That's weird; Chad's letter is very short this time. I wonder why." Sonny said. _

Dear Sonny,

I know your probably thinking – "Why is this letter so short?" well, it's because I have a surprise to tell you. I don't want to give you any hints on what the surprise might be so I'm not writing long. So firstly, I just wanted to say that you make me really happy and I want you to know that. I am not usually head over heels for a girl where she can make me do things I know I will never do for anyone, but for you – anytime. You make me feel like a whole new Chad. So ready to know where you will get your surprise? Okay well let's just say it's being dropped off at Lookout Mountain, so you have to be there June 8th at 6:00 okay? Please don't forget, 6 o'clock. I love you.

Love,

Chad.

Aw Sonny thought! As she was about to show Tawni the letter she noticed the Date on the Calendar on her Vanity table: June 8th, 2010.

"Oh my gosh, Tawni what time is it?" Sonny asked impatiently.

"Uh, according to my cell phone its 5:47 pm, why?" Tawni asked.

"No time to explain! Got to go! Damn it only 13 min!" Sonny noted as she rushed to her car.

To be continued...


	6. My Surprise And Last Chapter

**LAST CHAPTER! Hope you like this:] REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE AUTHOR's NOTE, its VERY URGENT. **

_Sonny_

"_Ugh, where's my car? Damn I forgot where I parked it!" she thought. Just as she was walking looking around she was spotted by a fan. _

"_EVERYONE LOOK! ITS SONNY MONROE!" the little girl screamed, as a crowd of yelling fans started chasing after Sonny. _

"_Well, THANKS A LOT!" Sonny yelled. A lot of comments screaming towards her like:_

"_SONNY I LOVE YOU!" _

"_OMG, BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" _

"_FINALLY I GET TO MEET A CELEBRITY!" _

"_SONNY, YOU'RE MY IDOL!" _

"_SONNY! YOUR CAR IS OVER TO THE LEFT!" _

_Wait – who said that? Sonny thought as she looked up, seeing Tawni scream from a window in the Studio. _

"_THANKS!" Sonny yelled as she ran to her car. "Okay let's see: Lookout Mountain. Thank goodness I have a GPS." _

_After what seemed like 10 minutes Sonny looked at the clock: 6:06. Damn it, four minutes late! She thought. _

"_Where's my surprise?" she yelled out, but never got a response. As she was walking around for what seemed like a minute, she sat by the mountain curve, and found a letter attached to it. _

"_Sonny" she read on the envelope out loud. She opened it up and read. _

Dear Sonny,

If you're reading this then you're here to see your surprise. I want you to know that I'm happy you came, and I love you.

Love, Chad.

P.S: … Turn around and look up (:

"What?" she thought for a second but she turned around and looked up and saw her surprise: Chad.

Sonny was speechless.

She screamed "Oh my gosh" and ran into his arms as they hugged for a longtime.

"Mhm, Strawberries." Chad said as he smelled her hair. "I missed you." He added.

"I missed you, too." Sonny said as a tear fell down her face. He glanced back to see her face.

"Aw, don't cry." He said, as he whipped the tear of her face.

"I'm just sort of sad." Sonny admitted.

"Why? Aren't you happy I'm here?" Chad asked.

"Yes, but I'm sad because you're going to leave again." She said.

Chad brought her into another hug and whispered into her ear:

"I quit the movie." He revealed.

Sonny opened her eyes in shock of what she just heard and was in joy.

She backed her head off his shoulder and kissed him; and as he kissed back they stayed kissing for the whole time as the sun was setting. As they stopped to grasp for breathe, forehead to forehead, they both said at the same time.

"I love you"

I hope you like it (: I'm thinking of making this a sequel and making 2 new stories as part 2 and 3!

So what do you want in the next Story as Sequel part 2 and 3?

PLOT A: Part 2 : Sonny gets pregnant Part 3: Sonny gets amnesia from a car accident.

OR !

PLOT B: the other way around! If you want Sonny to get amnesia in part 2 as a story, then when I'm done with that part 3 is where she gets pregnant, as the next story after that.

Review and Decide!


	7. AN NEW STORY!

Hello Letters of Love Fan's!

I have great news! I went through the reviews that answered Plot A or Plot B for the next Story that continues from Letters of Love. I have come to a decision on what I am going to do, But – it's a surprise! Sorry! You probably thought " Oh, she finally decided and is going to tell us the plan." When have I not ever left it at the end with a surprise? (: so hope you guys are enjoying your summer. Sorry I couldn't continue my other story, it's because my laptop is messed up and isn't working so I'm going to continue here on my other computer. I better get going to start the story! It will be called: … let me think… hmmm… Day's Without Time. Hehehe, sounds weird but oh well! Bye 3


End file.
